Clouded
by NightSkyBlack
Summary: Fights between the Brotherhood and the X-Men have become increasingly violent as hatred grows. Storm's nurture has kept Spyke more pacifistic. When Spyke saves Quicksilver, he unknowingly causes a shift in their relationship. Warning: Adult content


*okay, this is my very first fanfic, guys, and it seems to be kind of late... since the last fic of this pairing was in 2004... but oh well, ive had these two on my mind for a while, so i thought i'd write something and put it up. I hope you like it, and im up for any kind of creative criticism... this is just the prologue, so the real stuff should be out soon, and the juicy stuff won't happen until at least Chapter 3 (not including prologue)... so... yeah, thats it. thanks for even having the curiosity to click on my story.

X-Men Evolution Fanfic

Clouded: Spyke and Quicksilver

Prologue: 10 years ago

Storm stood outside her relatives' house in New York. It was getting late and she had just arrived. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently. As she waited, she looked up at the sky, which was a bit too cloudy in her opinion, and gestured to it, but decided that there was a time and place for everything.

"Evan," a woman's voice called, "get the door."

After a moment, the door was pulled open and a small dark boy stood in the doorway. "Auntie O," he yelled with joy. He leaped up and she caught him.

"Oh my," Storm laughed, "and how is my favorite little nephew today?"

"I'm not little any more Auntie." The small boy said with a grin. "I'm six years old already!"

Storm laughed, "Yes you are. Now where's mommy?" She put her nephew down and followed him as he ran into the kitchen. Storm greeted her sister and sat down to eat. The meal was delicious, and the smell of delicious steak still lingered long after being completely consumed. Storm stayed in the guest bedroom, which was technically hers since the Daniels family never had any other special guests. She braided her hair and lay down to sleep, but didn't get to because a small knocking came from her door.

"Auntie O," a young voice whispered.

"What is it Evan?" she asked, sitting up in bed and turning on the dresser light. "Did you have a bad dream?"

He nodded and rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He walked over to her and sat in her lap. "I was in a big scary cloud and I didn't know what to do. I was really scared, and there were voices from mean people all around me, I didn't know who I could be safe with. I was really scared."

Storm pulled her nephew in closed and held him as she stood up. "Let me show you something," she said and began hovering out to the balcony, and then sat on the roof with him. "Okay, I want you to close your eyes." He did. "Now, if there's ever a time in your life that you don't know what to do – if there's ever a time that you aren't sure about what is right, I want you to do this… First, you close your eyes. Second, you take three deep breaths, and try to clear your mind – don't think about anything at all, just relax. Third, you trust yourself to pick the right choice – the one that was given especially to you, just for you. You trust your heart Evan," she said poking at his chest, "and if you do, you'll have your answer." She then raised her hand to the cloudy night sky. Slowly, but steadily, the clouds dispersed. "And then, when you open your eyes," and he did, slowly, "then all of the clouds… just go away… and you see."

When Evan's eyes were fully opened, there wasn't a cloud in sight. All that he could see, for what seemed like forever, was just a night sky, painted with thousands of bright, twinkling, silver stars. There was awe and amazement on his little face. He stared at the sky as if mesmerized by its beauty. "It's so pretty, Auntie." He reached out to the stars, wanting only to touch them – to be able to hold the silver stars in his small hands. "Hey Auntie," he began, "how come you can do all of these special things? Why aren't I special like you?" He looked up at her with curious chocolate eyes.

Storm stood up once again with Evan in her arms. She began hovering once again, "Evan, you ARE special, JUST like me… You are special in your own way, just like I am special in my own way… and as you grow older, you are just going to get more and more special… I promise." And then she gave him a small kiss on the forehead before floating them back inside, this time all the way to Evan's room. She placed him gently on the bed and tucked him in.

She sat at the head of his bead and stroked his short, black hair. He snuggled closer to her and began dozing off. "We got a new kid in our class today, Auntie." He whispered, "I think his name was Pi….um… it was…um… Pietro…" and then finally fell back into his dream, this time with the knowledge that made the clouds he feared so much… simply… disappear.


End file.
